Malos sueños
by miharu vargas
Summary: Creía que lo perdió todo, su cálida sonrisa, su alegría y sus insoportables abrazos, le dolía ver al danes con una chica, le dolía que le tratara con indiferencia, pero era mas que un mal sueño y en verdad el danes le amaba aunque le tratara mal denxnor fail de summary TT-TT


**Em... hola a decir verdad este fue como algo muuuy flash y...y si notan a Islandia le coloque por "Is" porque no me acordaba del nombre y tenia sueño**

**Denxnor, Hetalia no me pertenece es de su legitimo dueño~**

* * *

_Lukas aun se preguntaba como había terminado espiando al danes, que estaba de lo mas feliz conversando con una chica._

_Y no, el noruego sabia que eso no eran celos lo que sentía al ver a la chica abrazada al mayor, y le daba besos. El lo tubo que seguir porque le estuvo haciendo el quite todo el día mientras estaba pensando tan metido en sus pensamientos, solo que el celular le insistió mucho y le hizo volver a la realidad. Mira su móvil, era su hermano menor "Is" como le decía el._

_-Lukas… donde estas?-pregunta el islandés con algo de preocupación._

_-Andaba dando algunas vueltas…-responde Lukas con la voz apagada._

_-Sabes que Christensen nos quiere presentar a alguien?-Pregunta el menor, mientras suspira._

_-Y quien es ese alguien?-Contesta Lukas con otra pregunta, algo no le gustaba._

_-No me dijo, pero de seguro que es su novia – responde Is casi como si lo afirmara._

_-S-Su novia? Ese idiota? –Lukas se sentía algo mareado y con un mal sabor en la boca._

_-Es mas que seguro…eh? Están tocando…-Dice Is, y al fondo se escuchan voces y después vuelve a retomar el móvil-Hermano Chris acaba de llegar, así que apura._

_-Gracias Is…Voy ahora…-Responde Lukas algo resignado y corta la llamada._

_Mira donde se suponía que estaba el danes y la chica, al no verlo suspira y camino lento hasta casa, sin el gusto de querer llegar. Una vez que llega ve casi todas las luces encendidas y abre la puerta, entrando casi sin ganas, se dirige al living y ve a su hermano, al danes y a una chica al lado de este._

_-Hej… Lukas…-Sonríe Christensen, pero Lukas noto algo extraño en esa sonrisa, cosa que no le gusto._

_-Llegas bastante tarde Lukas-Dice Is._

_-Eh… Chris~- dice la chica de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes. Cosa que no le gusto al noruego, como se atrevía a llamarle así el era el único- Cariño debo irme es muy tarde, nos vemos mañana._

_-Uhm~ bueno Luci mañana nos vemos – Christensen le besa con cariño la mejilla de la chica- Nos veremos a la misma hora~ y te llevare donde tu quieras amor~ -sonríe con cariño._

_-Bueno Cariño, te amo~ adiós –Lucia se despide y se va._

_El danes sonríe, mirando por la ventana, eso no le gustaba el noruego, cada vez le dolía mas. Is fue el primero en hablar._

_-Christensen y quien era?_

_-Uhm, Is ella es mi prometida~ -sonríe el danes- Bueno es mejor que duerma un par de horas~._

_Christensen sube rápidamente a su habitación, dejando al islandés y al noruego solos, este ultimo sentía que algo en su interior se había roto completamente, muestra un poco de dolor por sus ojos mientras que su rostro seguía igual de serio, pero el dolor no había pasado desapercibido por el menor._

_-Nor… te duele que Den este comprometido?-Pregunta Is, mientras mira de reojo a su hermano._

_-C-claro que no… es solo que…no se…-suspira Lukas. Algo incomodo le devuelve la mirada al menor._

_-Sabes que tu mismo hiciste que se alejara de nosotros…y aun mas de ti…-Is se encamina al living._

_-Yo no lo hice…el idiota fue el que lo hizo solo…-dice Lukas, tratando de ocultar que el fue el culpable, y solo lo que hacia su hermano era hacerle sentir peor de lo que estaba._

_-Hermano…Den te decía siempre que te amaba…y tu lo rechazabas siempre…a el le dolió demasiado…después me dijo que había conocido a Luci y…-Is se detiene al darse cuenta de que casi se le sale algo de mas._

_-Hace cuanto que Den conoce a esa chica?-Lukas le mira sin expresión , pero en sus ojos se notaba la molestia que sentía hacia su hermano por ocultar eso._

_-Hace mas de cinco meses…el se enamoro en cuanto la vio…ah… me dijo que nos daría esta casa…ya que una vez que se casaba se iba a ir a mas al norte de Copenhagen…-Responde Is como si así disfrutara del sufrimiento del noruego, mientras ingresaba a su habitación para después cerrar su puerta._

_Lukas queda mirando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y después se va al sofá y mira a un punto fijo, ahora le dolía mas y eso ya era demasiado, ¿como su hermano se atrevía a sonreír de tal manera? ¿Por qué se va a casar el danes?. Y todo eso a que había preferido negar el amor del danes y le había rechazado y el muy idiota lo cambia por esa tal Lucia… ahora le dolía, no tener al molesto danes encima abrazándolo y diciéndole siempre que le amaba, cuando colocaba esa sonrisa sincera que siempre le mostraba solo a el… y ver que por ser tan idiota tenga que perder todo eso. Si Christensen sonríe va a ser esa sonrisa vacía sin nada esa maldita sonrisa que solo le muestra al resto del mundo. Lukas se sentía mas que peor, pensando en eso._

_-Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo amo… -susurra con algunas lagrimas en los ojos el noruego._

_En ese minuto Christensen baja y pasa por el lado del sofá, mira de reojo pero no siente nada al verle llorar en silencio. Se acerca a un sillón aparte y queda en silencio mientras mira de reojo al noruego, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Lukas se da cuenta y le mira, levantándose y acercándose a el._

_-Porque no me dijiste que te habías comprometido?..._

_-Porque debería…no somos nada…-Responde serio y secamente el danes._

_-Tsk… y que paso que era tu "mejor amigo" y todos esos "te amo" que me decías?-Lukas sufría aun mas, mientras miraba al danes._

_-Se desvanecieron con el tiempo…nunca fui correspondido por ti…sabes eso cansa…-Christensen frunce el ceño._

_-Eres idiota…-Dice Lukas casi fuera de si-Yo te amo imbécil!_

_-Crees que con ese "te amo" arreglaras todo?!... Lukas date cuenta… yo te deje de amar! Por mas que había luchado por ti y no me correspondieras…-Christensen, molesto se levanta del sofá._

_-Lo se! Pero no me di cuenta de que te necesito!-Lukas comienza a llorar-Te amo…como no puedes entenderlo!_

_-Tu entiende, yo, ya no te amo! Fuiste tu quien me rechazo, tu el que hizo todo esto…y eso que aguante tantos años!...y no puedo seguir con esta mentira…-le responde Christensen._

_-Soy idiota ya!, no lo vi… no fui consciente!- Lukas toma con ambas manos el rostro del danes y le besa._

_Christensen abre los ojos, al notar los labios del noruego sobre los suyos y se separa del menor con brusquedad._

_-Si con decir que me amas y besarme, lo arreglaras estas equivocado…Lukas…ya es tarde…para eso… ya no te amo…-Dice Christensen, mientras se aleja y desaparece ´por la puerta principal._

_-Idiota…te amo…-susurra Lukas, llorando, mientras cae de rodillas y ve al danes desaparecer._

* * *

-Lukas! Lukas despierta! –Christensen lo movía con algo de desesperación ya que hacia horas el noruego lloraba, y estaba dormido.

El menor abre los ojos de a poco, el noruego abre por completo pero ve nublado a la persona que le llamaba, podía reconocer esa voz, pero sonaba desesperada. El danes al ver como el noruego abría los ojos, se calma un poco, le abraza y le besa la mejilla.

-Noru~, menos mal, estas bien?-pregunta preocupado el danes.

-S-si Chris-El menor le corresponde el abrazo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, mientras pensaba "_era un sueño, el no se fue, no me rechazo, no me dejo_".

Christensen se extraño y se soltó para verle y le seca las lagrimas, con algo de preocupación, si siempre era que el menor no le dejaba que le abrazara y ahora le estaba abrazando, no le encontraba lógica.

-En verdad estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar Christensen.

-Claro… -susurra Lukas, mientras tomaba el rostro ajeno y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-Te amo Chris…

-Lukas no tienes fiebre, cierto? – Cada vez se le hacia mas extraño al danes pero después nota que no tenia nada, sonríe- Yo igual te amo~

Christensen lo abraza por la cintura y lo acerca mas e el, primero un roce y después un beso apasionado que significaba mucho para lukas, el danes, no lo dejaría, no le rechazaría, lo quería y lo amaba. Aunque ese sueño le había parecido tan real, pero no quería pensar en eso y solo sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, escuchar los "te amo" que le decía al oído, sentir su piel quemarse al ser tocado, poder gemir su nombre, sentirse amado y escuchar los jadeos de ambos,

-mm~~ Noru~ te amo…-le vuelve a decir Christensen, acariciando el desnudo torso del menor.

-También te amo… C-Chris – susurra Lukas, acomodándose en el pecho del mayor.

Lukas sonríe un poco, sabia que no perdería el cariño del danes, se sentía amado y el a la vez lo amaba, tenias sus sentimientos claros y eso le hacia bien, no quería perderle como en ese sueño, ya que le había hecho sufrir, pero sabia que nada de eso le pasaría, no quería y no dejaría que eso pasara…por eso abrazo al danes y le besa suave y después acurrucarse entre los anchos y fuertes brazos del mayor y poder cerrar sus ojos en completa tranquilidad y poder descansar junto a la persona que no dejaría por nada que se fuera de su lado. Aunque el danes fuera, molesto, no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo quería y eso le bastaba.

-Fin-

* * *

**Esto em bueno allí esta no se me ocurría mas y es algo muuuy deprimente...me deprimí bueno aunque deje ver a Islandia como si disfrutara con el dolor de nor pero bueno...ese era mi objetivo o...o eso creo ya ni se por que estoy durmiendo(?)**

**¿Rewiev?~ y se ganaran em...una salida con den y un tomate(?)**


End file.
